They Don't Exist
by basket-case1880
Summary: My entry for the April challenge over on CCOAC. Spencer is buying flowers for his six month anniversary but he doesn't know what flowers to buy. Enter David Rossi who lends a bit of fatherly advice to the confused young man, both on flowers and his love life. Sequel to Halloween Hijinks and prequel to Midnight Tantrums.


**They Don't Exist**

**A/N: My Entry for the CCOAC Flower Challenge. My chosen character was Spencer Reid and my chosen flower was blue roses. I was randomly assigned David Rossi as my other character.**

**Rossi is at the flower shop buying flowers for Carolyn's grave when he bumps into Reid who is trying to decide what flowers to buy Emily for their 6 month anniversary. Rossi makes a suggestion and Reid and Reid goes on about the flower's origins. Sequel to Halloween Hijinks, prequel to Midnight Tantrums.**

**Rossi/Reid Father/Son.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing with them in my sandbox for a little while. I'm going to put them back on the shelf as good as new when I've finished with them. I promise.**

* * *

David Rossi had a reputation of being a ladies' man, but he knew that that was only a façade for who the real David Rossi was. He was a sensitive man who only really had one true love, despite being married three times.

Carolyn had been his one true love. His other half, his soul mate. But they had drifted apart after the death of their son, James. After James' death they began to shut the other out and stopped talking. Eventually the only option for the couple was to divorce. Dave tried to move on through two other marriages and his devotion to his work and writing, but it never worked. His heart still sung for Carolyn.

Then his life seemed to fall back into order when Carolyn re-entered his life and he thought they were going to be able to work, until she broke the devastating news. She had ALS and only had 18 months to live. Now he made an effort to visit the grave sites at least once a week.

This time, being the date of what would have been their 25th wedding anniversary, Dave decided to buy a bunch of calla lilies for Carolyn's grave since that was what her wedding bouquet had been.

* * *

It was nearing the end of April and Spencer was worried. It was nearing his and Emily's 6 month anniversary and he didn't know what he should get her. For their 1 month anniversary he had gotten her an advent calendar since it was the end of November. Their 2 month anniversary was the end of December, so he took her to New York to see in the new year in Times Square. The end of January saw their 3 month anniversary, so he got her a book of Russian poetry and Emily had surprised him with tickets to go and visit his mom in Las Vegas over Valentine's weekend. On their 4 month anniversary he had surprised her with a cat bed for Sergio and a key to his place, and their 5 month anniversary had been naughty lingerie in very enticing shades of purple. Now he was stumped.

Emily had told him he didn't need to make an effort to get her a gift every month, but he wanted to get her a gift each anniversary. Spencer knew it was love with Emily. He knew it was the type of love Dave had with Carolyn and he knew that he was going to do whatever he could to prove to Emily that she was the only love in his life. He could loose everything but he would be okay, as long as he had her right there at his side holding his hand.

He couldn't even go to the team about his dilemma. They liked to question Emily about what her mystery man had got her each month since she let slip about the gifts, but the couple had not come out to their team, their family. So asking for advice on a gift that the team were just going to quiz Emily on was a big no no. He had to puzzle it out himself.

Suddenly Spencer sneezed and a thought hit him. Emily liked flowers. He would buy her flowers for their 6 month anniversary, simple yet elegant. Loving but not over the top. Just like Emily wanted.

* * *

Buds 'n' Bows was a highly popular flower shop in Virginia, simply because they sold some of the most exotic flowers and had an excellent reputation for customer satisfaction. That was why this beautiful Saturday, David Rossi found himself walking through the door of said florist. He was in need to buy the best calla lilies for Carolyn's grave.

However, what he found when he got to the shop, wasn't what he expected. In amongst all the flowers was a certain awkward genius that you wouldn't normally find in a flower shop unless it was in Las Vegas. Standing a bit away from Spencer, Dave watched him fret over what flowers to buy. There had been a few signs over recent months that Spencer, possibly, had a girlfriend, but there had been no solid evidence. Until now.

Deciding to spare the poor assistant from Spencer's monologues about each flower and hoping to part some of his wisdom with to boy, Dave walked over to the pair.

"Spencer," Dave greeted with a pat to the young genius's shoulder. "What a surprise it is to see you in here."

Spencer jumped at the surprise of the pat to the shoulder, but soon relaxed when he realised it was Dave. "H-hi, Rossi," Spencer nervously greeted. He knew there was no specific rule about co-workers dating since they weren't supervisor and subordinate, but both he and Emily were reluctant to share the news of their newfound relationship with their team mates, and Spencer was worried that he had just blown it. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Surprisingly, buying flowers," Dave replied. "For Carolyn's grave. But as for you, I'm guessing this means the office gossip is true. The kid has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Spencer relaxed. "I'm trying to buy her flowers, but I don't know what species to get her."

"Well, what's the occasion? Apology? Treat? Special gift?"

"Six month anniversary," Spencer whispered. He was nervous enough about the whole situation as it was, but he knew Emily had been talking about how she was reaching the six month mark and he didn't want one of his bosses to make the connection.

"Well, kid, you've proved us all wrong then," Dave smiled in a fatherly way. In a way Spencer was like another son to him and he could feel it come out in pride of him. "I'm really proud of you being able to hide this from a bunch of profilers for the past six months. So, six months, big step for you, kid. It's got to be roses then."

"I didn't want to seem too cliché," Spencer began.

"Nonsense," Dave jumped in with. "You seem like the old-fashioned romantic type to me, Spencer. So, roses are the way to go."

"Right, so what colour should I get her then?" Spencer questioned, he could pretty much recite what each rose colour meant, but he didn't want to be too presumptuous on what colour to buy Emily.

"Blue," Dave said, getting straight to the point. He had an idea who Spencer's mystery woman was, but he didn't want to freak the kid out and have him run before he could reassure him that it was okay he and Emily were together. Hell, the past six months were a testament to their relationship not getting in the way with their work. That was if he was right.

"I don't mean to be rude, Dave," Spencer began. "But blue roses don't strike me as a romantic choice. After all, blue roses are artificially made or even genetically modified because the rose lacks the ability to produce the pigment required to appear blue. Also, blue means the unattainable or the impossible."

"Yes, they may be all that, but they also mean a whole lot more," Dave countered, picking up a lighter shade of blue rose. "The lighter shade that is almost lilac in colour is an indication of the first flush of love, and by the looks of it, this is your first foray into the world of love. Blue can also denote the excitement and possibilities that new this new adventure can bring you. This love alone is a mystery to you because it's your first and, I know I shouldn't profile you, but I can tell you always thought this would be impossible. That you would never have the chance to experience the wonders of love, and that when you realised your love, you never thought that your love would be reciprocated."

"You've spent a lot of time thinking about my love life, Dave," Spencer said, shocked at the insight his mentor had given him into his own life. "Anything else you want to impart to me?"

"Well, first off, I make such observations because I care about you like a son," Dave explained. "And secondly, the main reason you should buy your girl blue roses is because they mean caution. I don't have a problem with you and Emily dating, and I'm sure Hotch won't either. But Er... I mean Strauss is the one who makes the major decisions and I don't have the same sway with her now as I used to have. Just try and keep it a secret a little bit longer until I can work out how to make it work for you."

Spencer just stood there, stunned. Dave knew he and Emily were in a relationship and he had no problem with it. And he saw him as a son. He was finally sure he was exactly where he belonged. He had the love of a great woman and he had the care of a great man who saw him as a son. Things in his life was going exactly to plan now.

"And make it eleven roses," Dave shouted as he paid for his calla lilies. "Eleven will assure..."

"Eleven will assure Emily that she is truly and deeply loved," Spencer finished with a smile as he caught the attention of a sales attendant. He had a purchase to make.


End file.
